


Reincarnated - From Time to Sky

by Johnsdatter



Category: Fairy Tail, 転生したらスライムだった件 - 伏瀬 | Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken | Regarding Reincarnated to Slime - Fuse
Genre: F/M, No beta reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, no beta we die like men, when i find the time and energy o think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsdatter/pseuds/Johnsdatter
Summary: "ULTEEEAAR!!" the scream echoed through to air as the pink haired girl sobbed loudly, the two men by her on either side of the dead woman who'd saved so many lives went limp and finally lost the life she gave up for everyone else.Yet when was such a thing every the end? her body glowed gold, the cracks in her skin patching up before everything burst into gold glitter, only leaving a completely intact time lacrima that only Ultear Milovitch could use. Jellal picked it up, letting tear slide down his cheeks. "I hope she rests in peace, she did so much good today may she rest well in the stars and be forgiven of her sins.""yeah, and now she can see Ur again, I know that they bothdeserve that." Gray wiped his face, looking at the indent in the snow from where her body had been. he looked at the sky, before letting out a sigh and one last goodbye.But for a single woman it was not the end.[Accounting for Thermal Fluctuation, Heaven’s Mage body forming. Senses being heightened, earth control being added to physical dependency. New Body Compete, Soul Transfer being commenced.Soul Transfer Completed, restarting now]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got around to watching That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime (binged it and finished it last weekend), and read some soulmate MHA au's, got sad seeing Ultear return as herself in the third season of Fairy Tail, and thinking she deserved more and better than that i combined everything into this strangeness sometime this week. it turned out really weird and i took into account for some mythology i knew, trying to make this psychotic brain child make some semblace of sense. really don't know if this will get updated, but i might if people like it. it'll really depend on what i'm feeling at that point.

Panting hard, breaths hit the air as the white haired old woman opened her eyes, seeing the slightly blurred forms of three people above her, a blue haired man with a red tattoo on his face, a pink haired girl sobbing above her, and a black haired man with tears on his face also was above her. She couldn’t hear them though.

_ Accessing information, skill acquired - Heightened Hearing _

They grew blurrier in her vision, she looked past them and looked at the stars. 

_ Accessing information, skill acquired - Heightened Vision. Skills combined into new skill, Heightened Senses. _

They were so beautiful, small spots in her sight. She’d been studying them with nothing else to do, they were fascinating. She knew spells from many types of celestial magic. But it was so cold out, and the touch of skin on her was so  **hot** . The ground felt strange, as if it was going to suck her in and pulled her down.

_ Accessing information, skills acquired - Heat Resistance, Cold Resistance. Skills Combined into new skill - Thermal Control. Extra Skills - Ground Tomb, Earthen Shield, Nature’s Embrace combined into Earth Control. _

She just wanted to let go of her sins and restart, to have a new chance and learn more, to be  **better** . I wish i could’ve learned to dance.

_ Accessing information, Extra skill acquired - Physical Arts. Unique Skill - Celestial Mage - Acquired. Skill Evolved into Heavens Mage. _

Oh hush, be quiet and please and let me die in peace. The middle aged woman with a broken body covered in cracks like a porcelin doll closed her eyes and let out another breath before stilling.

_ Accounting for Thermal Fluctuation, Heaven’s Mage body forming. Senses being heightened, earth control being added to physical dependency. New Body Compete, Soul Transfer being commenced. _

  
  
  


_ Soul Transfer Completed, restarting now _

‘Wha- I- died? But how? I don’t feel any pain though. I hope everyone is ok, i just wish that my sins are forgiven.’ hearing things, it was strange. Clicks and shouts sounded around her, Hipokte Herbs were growing around her inside the strange prison like thing she was in. she clenched her hands and found she was in a fetal position, arms around her legs as she held her lower calves. She heard something talking, sounding as if it were in water. The darkness around her broke as whatever was blocking it was torn. She opened her eyes a bit, a golden light coming from them.

‘I must break out, I need to be free, I refuse to be held captive again’. Her jaw clenched and she opened her mouth, a scream echoed from it and she let go of herself, stretching out and putting her hands and feet on the strange feeling outer shell. She punched and it shattered into light. 

‘I’m falling? I need to cushion myself, this Magic Ore won’t be a soft landing.’ opening her eyes, she felt power flow through her and called out the name of the spell her mind supplied. “VINEYARD NET!” rock cracked as huge vines broke through it and they caught her, wrapping around her body leaving a comfortable space at it pulled slowly back towards the ground. 

“My body” she touched her throat, her voice sounded young and strange to her, like it had in her youth. She looked down and saw that she was naked. Turning red, she examined herself, looking at the black hair on her head with gold strands mixed in. “huh, this doesn’t look like my own body.” she muttered as she looked at the what seemed to be much smaller very tan body she now had. 

“Hello? You in there? Are you ok?” a voice called out.

“I-uh- yes! I’m also fine, but I’m not wearing any clothes.” she called out nervously.

_ You may call upon the earth to make you clothes _

“Who was that?”

“Who was what?” the voice asked from outside.

“I’m not sure, some voice just spoke and told me I can tell the earth to make me clothes but I’m not sure where it came from!”

“Oh! I have a voice like that in my head. Try what it tells you!” closing her eyes she does and reaches out with her senses.

_ Magic Sense acquired _

‘Oh shut up for a minute’ she felt some vines reach out and grab some of the Magic Ore, a name she didn’t know but her mind supplied her with once more. It pulled it in where the ore burst into a liquid like state and stretched, wrapping around her as she thought about clothes that she used to wear. Waving a hand once it felt like normal clothes, the vines opened up and a few wrapped together and made a bridge for her to step down onto the ground.

“Hello” she looked down and blinked at the blue colored slime on the ground.

“Hello, I apologize, that was very strange. I honestly thought I had just died, but now I'm here and look very different.”

“Same for me, Great Sage told me i was reincarnated, you must’ve been too.”

“Hmm, that makes sense I guess. Well, I think we’d best figure out where we are or at least get out of this cave.” the slime made a nodding motion. “Could we find a lake in here somewhere? I’d like to see what I look like.”

“Sure, there’s one this way.” she followed the slime as they walked, talking about their past lives and what the slime has been doing in this cave so far.

“Interesting, so names have power here. Makes me think of a belief an ancient civilization from my world once had.”

“Similarly for me, so since I have a new name, want me to give you one?” Rimuru Tempest asked.

“Sure, my old name holds many sins and much sadness in it.” she said as she stood knee deep in the water and examined herself.

“Well I think it would be ok for us to have the same given name, so what about . . . Rishkana? Rishkana Tempest.” the girl gasped and she felt her magic power explode, but like 2nd generation would do but it was even more so.

“Oh wow, that was a new sensation. Thank you Rimuru.” she turned back to her reflection and examined her looks. “ano, I sure do look different. Besides that I have a fricken tattoo on my inner thigh.” Rishkana muttered as her looked at the dark blue mark on her thigh. A collar of the Magic Ore was around her neck, holding some white fabric that made a flowy crop top over her sizable chest. A short skirt that looked like flowers hung over her hips held by a vine belt low on her waist. Thing vines were wrapped around her ankles and wrists, some blended with Magic Ore to make a small delicate crown on her forehead with pieces over her cheeks. Her hair reached past her waist and was very silky. “And there’s a star on my stomach.”

_ The tattoo on your leg is known an a Soul Mark, it signifies who your soulmate is. The one on your stomach is that mark of a Star Maiden, a symbol of your power and Unique Skill Heaven Mage. _ the male voice spoke to her, reverberating in her head.

“Huh, well that explains a lot.”

“Your voice told you what they were too?” Rimuru asked.

“Yes.”

“Well I should tell you that there’s one on your lower back, it kind of looks like a skull with a witches hat.” whipping around in the water, she gets a glimpse of the mark and starts crying, tracing it from memory. “Was that the guild mark you have before that you told me about?” Rimuru asked, Rishkana nodded, smiling slightly. “I’m glad you still have it, it seems important to you.”

“Yeah it is, anyways, you’ve been here trying to find an exit for a while now yes?” Rimuru nodded. “I can sense a way out, want to go now?”

“YES PLEASE!”

“Here, sit on my shoulder, it’ll be easier to travel that way.” they walked, chit chatting about their new powers in this world.

They reached a huge metal door and Rimuru started to yell happily but Rishkana shushed him and dodged behind a pillar. They watched two men and a woman enter and turn invisible, walking past them. She moves completely silently and jumps from behind the pillar to the other and outside of the door in one swift motion, landing silently.

“That was so cool!” Rimuru half yelled excitedly.

“It was considering i couldn’t do anything like that before. I must have heightened senses now, as well as more natural physical strength. That leap was over 50 feet in length and 10 or 12 in height and it was basically effortless for me.” Rishkana told Rimuru as she walked through the forest, this time the slime hopping along next to her. They stopped when a group of goblins stopped in front of them, when Rishkana opened her mouth no sound came out, similarly for Rimuru.

“We’ve been speaking telepathically this entire time.” Rishkana realized as Rimuru projected his thoughts out loud, loudly. The goblins fell down on their hands and knees in a bow with foreheads touching the forest floor. Figuring this body out properly, Rishkana speaks out loud.

“You are asking for our assistance yes? Take us to your village and your chieftain so we may know the details.”

“Of course great ones!” the white haired one with a red bandana partially yelled, leading them back as Rishkana pondered. The two sat with him and the elderly chieftain. They spoke about the two’s very high power and Rishka hid her confusion.

‘Huh, that’s strange, I- oh my gosh we’re not hiding our magic signatures’ Rishkana deadpans before closing her eyes and pulling her magic in so it’s completely hidden, no trace of it left. She felt Rimuru next to her do similarly.

“Ah! I see, you were testing us to see if we were worthy. What a smart move.” the old goblin have a toothy smile.

“But of course.” Rishka stopped speaking, suddenly feeling extremely weak. ‘My head is pounding like Natsu’s destroying something in there, and so suddenly, what could have possibly happened just now?”

_ Answer, you are a Star Maiden. Star Maidens require moonlight to get power and sustenance. Being in a cave for several days had put you on the brink of hibernation to preserve power. _ The male voice of Heaven Mage that strangely seemed to have a slight accent spoke in her head.

‘I’m going to ignore when you didn’t tell me this sooner and ask how do I stop this and not die again.’

_ Lying in direct moonlight will give you strength. Normally a Star Maiden will only have to do this on a full moon, as it is their greatest source of strength, but any part of the lunar cycle will do. The less of the moon that shines, the less power one will get.’ _

‘Ok, so more moon the better, got it. And where is the best place to do this?’

_ A lake is best as it amplifies the power of the moon. _

‘There we go, now is there anything else I need to know about Star Maidens that could get me killed?’

_ Star Maidens are rare and powerful, it would be best to hide your stomach as well as your soul mark, it is not proper culture to show such a thing. It’s very private. _

_ “Wow, that was actually very helpful. Thanks for the extra info.’ _ Rishkana opened her eyes, not realizing she has closed them, to look once again listen to the goblins. Rimuru was telling them they would help, so she nodded.

“Yes, but I do have one need.”   
“Of course! Anything!” the younger cried out.

“Do you know what I am?”

“Yes Maiden! Of course!”

“Good, it’s been many a day since I was last in moon light and my power has dropped significantly. I require a lake to rest in today until the moon rises.”

“There is one not too far away Maiden.” the old one spoke.

“Good, please take me there now. Will you be alright until I return Rimuru?” Rishkana turned to the slime.

“I’ll be fine, you go get your strength back Rishkana.”

Rishkana followed the bandana’d goblin, only after an hour did they arrive at a huge clear lake.

“Go back to the village, I will be fine. You should go protect your home, i know what it feels like to lose it.”

“Alright Maiden, I hope you are healed tonight.”

“As am I” Rishkana mumbles as the boy runs off. She stepped into the water and it felt cool. Following her instincts, she kept walking until she was underwater and in the middle of the lake. Letting out a breath, Rishkana, once Ultear Milkovitch, sighed and laid on her back as everything faded to black and she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like updating this so I did, hope everyone who like reading this enjoy's this chapter!

Opening her eyes, red eyes shone gold as she looked at the moon. The full moon shimmered in the lake where colorful plants had started to grow in just the few hours that it had been up. Hair floated as Rishkana examined her body, mind blank to who she really was in the moon’s embrace.

‘Hmm, I’m missing something.’ she look to the surface and the bright full moon. ‘Bring me my time lacrima Luna’. A minute later a round crystal hit the lake and floated down to her. She sat on the floor with her legs folded next to her and looked into the lacrima. An image appeared in it showing a group of wolves getting cut down and dying by nearly invisible threads. When one wolf ran and snapped them, the slime in front of the village sat there. Bubbles escaped her mouth and when they reached the surface, the words took effect.

“Crescent Blade”

As the wolf got caught in more threads when it jumped, a glowing blue blade of light cut off it’s head. A smile came to Rishkana’s face ‘I haven’t this much fun since Grimoire Heart’ she thought as Rimuru absorbed the dire wolf and forced the pack into submission. The crystal view turned off and she closed her eyes, laying back again.

Opening her eyes, Rishkana sat up and stood, looking above the sun had started to rise. ‘8:14, huh it’s earrrl- how the hell do I know the exact time right now?!’ Rishkana thought as she walked from the bottom of the lake.

_ Answer, the Unique Skill Heaven Mage means you will always be perfectly aware of the movement of the sun of moon without even having to look at it. _ Heaven’s Mage answered in her mind as she walked out of the lake, water ran off of her and Rishkana looked at herself. The white cloth that had been a crop top had changed to make her entire outfit a dress, growing in the front to cover the star mark on her stomach while the back changed so it was open and showed her old guild mark. There was a silver band of, something, around her upper right thigh, covering the soul mark on the inside of it. “That’s cool, I’d best get back to the village. Let’s just see how strong these legs really are.” she muttered and jumped, easily jumping from tree to tree, flipping and grabbing thick branches or jumping across them. When the trees thinned she jumped to the last one in the ring around the village with a smile on her face. A dire wolf howled as she hung out of the tree. Rishkana heard the branch break as she jumped off it and into the village boundaries, throwing up some earth in her landing.

She stood up straight and faced the group of goblins and wolves with Rimuru in front of them.

“You look good.”

“I feel great!” Rishkana grinned, placing her hands together her lifted them above her head and stretched, arching her back and popping it as stretches. “I’ve haven’t felt this powerful in years! Like seriously, my magic power has exploded in just these past 24 hours!”

“We’ll you’ve changed too, you’ve got ears and a tail.”

“Huh?” feeling her head, there were indeed ears on them, a cat tail came from her lower back just above where the cloth started again. “Oh my god i’m a neko” the deadpanned, half horrified.”

“It’s a good look for you, but our problem is solved. The dire wolves and goblins are allies now, I was about to name them.”

“Sweet, once your named by Rimuru come to me and I’ll help you all start working on making this a better and stronger village.” Rishkan called out.

“Alright, so you two first.” it was the old chieftain and his son.

“You said you son was named Rigur?” Rishkana asked, the old man nodded. “Then name then by his name. The chieftain would be Rigurd and his other son Rigur in honor of his brother.” they glowed and thanked them.

_ The goblins are going to evolve, so keep that in mind _

“That’s very helpful and I didn’t even ask this time. So the guys over here and the girls over on this side of me!” Rishkana called out, pointing.

“Now come here, we need to build houses, gather food, make clothes.” Rishkana thought, a hand on her chin as her lacrima sat in the crook of her arm. “Hmm, but no one here has the skills to do make any of those. We’re going to need some help, well-” she looked over and laughed when she saw the dire wolves waiting to be named. “Name him Ranga!” she called out. Rimuru nodded, did so . . . then melted.” throwing her lacrima, it flew and spun around the stump, making airflow and keep the slime from falling off of it. Blinking, Rishkana looked at it before suddenly screeching. “How the hell did that get here?!” she yelled, shocked.

_ You had the moon bring it to you last night _

‘You sound way to annoyed for an emotionless voice asshole’ “alrighty then, it feels good to have this at least, even if I can barely use it like I used to” she muttered to herself. “Rigur, go grab Rimuru, ladies, get him a pillow to sit on while he rests. Then come back and meet here, i'm going to pair you all up with a dire wolf and we’ll make teams for different things! Now give me nice strong Aye Sir!”

“AYE SIR!” that made her grin, it felt so much like fairy tail, the energy and determination of the voices as they started moving and doing as told.

It was three days later when Rimuru woke up that Rishkana expressed the problems that they were running into.

“So they’ve evolved, but can’t build shelter, have a hard time hunting, can’t grow food, and they can’t make clothes. That’s a problem.”

“Rigurd told me they sometimes trade with the nearby Kingdom of Dwargon, I was thinking we should go there with a small team and recruit some artisans.”

“That sounds like a good idea, who should we take?”

“Rigur, Haruna, and Gobta, I only say Gobta because he’s the only one who’s made this trip before.”

“Hmm, ok, have everyone ready to go by noon.”

“They’re already ready to go at a moment’s notice, so we should leave now.” Rimuru nodded and at a single whistle, the pairs of goblins and dire wolves, Ranga, and a she-dire wolf Rishkana had named Tendru came quickly and they were off.

A normally three month journey to Dwargon with the dire wolves became a three day journey, something that was never thought to be possible before. They arrived and the dire wolves were left with Rigur outside, only Gobta and Haruna coming with Rimuru and Rishkana.

“Haa? Look at this, it’s some weak little goblins.” Rishkana looked over her shoulder at the two men, unamused.

“Catch boys” she threw her lacrima over her shoulder. She looked at them from the corner of her eye as one caught the crystal in surprise. She narrowed her eyes at them, everything in slowmotion to her eyes.

_ Extra Skill Aquired - Lunar Implosion, Lunar Explosion. Skills evolved into Lunar Absorbtion _

She watched as Gobta and Haruna covered their eyes and ears, Rimuru turned into a giant Star Tempest Wolf, and the team of five started to get attacks ready. “Lunar Absorbtion” the words were barely a whisper but did their job, the crystal absorbed all of the magic being used. “Lunar 

Explosion” the crystal burst outwards, pushing them all back. As they tried to get their wits around themselves, Rimuru used Menace and stopped them, but managed to get them all arrested. Sighing in annoyance, Rishkana put her head back aginst the stone, she was in a separte cell from the others, and in magic suppressing chains attached to the wall. They’d taken her lacrima and put her up on the wall so she was standing.

“Are you ok Lady Rishkana?” she heard Haruna ask, she smiled as the concerned tone.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m Annoyed and gonna be extremely sore in the morning, but fine nonetheless.”

“What do you mean?” Rimuru’s voice was muffled slightly by the barrel he was in, but still easy to hear.

“I’m surrently chained to a wall standing with my arms above me by my wrists and my ankles are chained to the bottom of the floor as well. At this rate i’m going to have some major issues tonight since I don’t ever remember what happpened once I see the moon. I can already feel it rising, it’ll be in my cell soon, but I’ll try to keep my eyes closed.” Rishkana explains. “I’m getting better about controlling that, but it’s thankfully difficult, as if I’m blackout drunk almost every night.”

“That’s sounds rough.” Rimuru comments.

“It is, it’s an absolute pain in the ass. I hate not knowning what I’ve done or what’s happened. Nearly took out Rigurd the first night you were out cause that’s when he changed and it was really late. The next morning I got told I kicked him in the gut so hard he went flying 15 feet with a blank expression before smirking and giggling like a maniac.” Rishkana’s sweatdrop could be heard in her voice.

“Wow, ok, so don’t talk to you after the moon rises.”

“Though we thankfully have figured out that if I have a veil covering my eyes it stops that from affecting me.”

“And that explains the new bandana around your neck, and the reason wh you were always asleep early during the trip here.”

“YeaH” Rishkana yelped before biting her lip as her body went limp, hanging near painfully from the chains as the moon hit her. She screwed her eyes shut, determined not to open them.

“A-ano, this is the first time I’ve registed what it’s like to feel the moon and not see it.” she panted out. “God, i can feel my stomach burning, it’s really hard not to open my eyes right now.”

“I- o! Hey! Can you cover her window?” the sound of metal on stone fills her ears and Rishkana pants, gulping as she hears the guard ask what was wrong with her. “Well the moon affects her magically really badly, and since it’s hitting her directly right now it’s hard on her. And being chained up with her wrists can feel good.”

“And how do I know she’s not just doing this to try and escape.”

“There’s a high likelyhood of me not just breaking out of here but doing something I will nither remeber doing and will regret later if you don’t do something.” Rishkana’s voice is weak and wavering, but firm in her words. “Just pull the viel from my neck over my head and eyes and that will help me. I don’t even care if you leave me hanging here, I’ve been through much worse, but this is literally killing me. If I open my eyes at all and see a trace of moonlight without that viel stopping it I’ll probably break and or kill something.” the door opened and Rishkana felt the magic veil she’d made get pulled from around her neck and placed over her eyes. She sighed with relief, feeling the magic in it stop the moon’s effect on her. She grabbed the chains and pulled herself up, opening her eyes and bowing her head to the armored dwarf in front of her. “Thank you, that feels much better.”

“Mmm, now I- WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE BARREL?!” the man yelled after closing her cell door.

“I had to get out of it if I was going to fill it with healing potion. Use it to save your comrades, I’ll wait here.” Rimuru told the gaurd, him taking the barrel even as the other with him asked if he was going to trust a slime.

“Well I missed something while I was trying to avoid a Moon Haze, what happened?”

“Some people got seriously hurt in a mine, friends of his, so I filled the barrel they put me in with the potion while he took care of you.”

“Hmm, well I hope they get your potion to them in time . . . god I’m starving.” Rimuru laughs as the whining tone Rishkana suddenly used, the thud of her head hitting the wall only accenuating the comment.

“Gobta’s been asleep since we got to the cell so I just hung him upside down using sticky thread.” Rinuru laughed, Rishkana chuckled and shook her head, smirking.

“You got a marker in the slime body of yours?”

“No! I wish though! That would be awesome!”

“What’s a marker Lord Rimuru?”

“Nothing Haruna, you should try to get some sleep.”

“But Lady Rishkana is alone and could be affected by the moon still, it wouldn’t b-b-beeeaahhhh, be right.” Haruna yanws mid sentence, the tiredness in her voice audible.

“Sleep Haruna, it will only make me sad if you don’t get some sleep. Don’t worry, we’ll wake you if anything happens.”

“Alright Miss, as long as you keep your promise.” the quiet sigh obviously meant the girl was already basically asleep. rishkana sighed sadly, hearing Rinuru move towards her, the two Tempest's talk quietly in the moonlight of a jail cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yap, I ended this on Haruna falling asleep and a depressed Rishkana . . . I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE YO!

“ . . . I promise, heh, . . . man, that hurt.” Rishkana whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. Rimuru slid into her cell.

“Want to talk about it?”

“She’s so much like a young girl who I took in in my last life, she was like the daughter I never had.”

“Sounds rough, so why do you seem to hang out with Haruna so much if she makes you feel that way?” Rimuru sounded very confused.

Rishkana only laughed lightly before continuing their quiet conversation. “Probably for that exact reason, she’s so much like Meredy it both hurts and makes me feel better. Oh god, Meredy, she must be so angry with me for leaving her.” Rishkana quietly sobbed, Rimuru stretching his slime body and simply placing a part of him on her shoulder, a physical ouch to let her know she wasn’t alone as he let the woman cry. “Thanks Rimuru,” she said quietly after a few hours, tears finally having stopped. “For someone who’s never had a girlfriend before you’re really good at knowing what to do with a crying girl.”

“I’ve had some experience with crying people, but I’ll always be here for you, ok?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Rishkana picked her head up, ears turning towards the stone halls. “You should go back quickly, people are coming.

The dwarves came back, three more this time. They thanked Rimuru for the potion that saved their lives, bowing to him as the first let the slime out and then moved to where Rishkana was.

“Thank you” Rishkana told the armored dwarf before joining Rimuru and Haruna, who he’d woken up as promised. “But while I think this blacksmith would be a great person to go visit, I-” her stomach growled loudly and she blushed. The men around her laughed.

“We’ll take you to a food stand on the way to Kaijin.” the dwarf in armor, who was named Kaido, chuckled. The three dwarf brothers, Dord, Garm, and Myrd in order, taked happily with Rimuru as Kaido stopped and bought some kind of filled bun for Rishkana. She took a bite, freezing before blushing and smiling, staring at the item with stars in her eyes.

‘Oh my god is this how Erza feels about strawberry cake? It’s so good!’ she dug in as they walked, happily occupied and she quickly started on the second one while Kaijin taked with Rimuru.

“RISHKANA!” she stopped, mouth around the bun, blinking at Rimuru. “We’re done here right now, but they want to go a bar with elves girls, I don’t know if you want to-”

Rishkana tore the piece off and swalloed before speaking “Do they have food or booze?”

“They have both.” Kaijjin said, a laugh on the edge of his voice.

“Let’s go then, I’m still starving. You’d be surpsied how much avoiding the moon’s affect’s on you drains a woman.”

“How old are you by the way?” Dord asked as they walked there.

“Well my body is about 17, but a woman never reveals her real age.” 

“So have you drunk before? You seem too young to have, since you’re still technically underage.”

“And Rimuru is a slime without taste buds, your point?” the men laughed. “Anyways, yes, I’m no lightweight thank you very much.”

“Ha! Let’s just see about that one! Kaijin laughed out loud.

“Wow Miss Rishkana! You really are a heavy drinker!” an elf giggled as the woman leaned back on the bar, magic silk-like fabric around her eyes was pushed up over her hair, showing the mischevious glint in them.

“Told you boys I could drink any of you under the table, but do you believe me now?” Rishkana asked back to the lounging group as an elf refilled her mug before going over to Rimuru to do the same.

“I believe it! You’re five mugs in and don’t even look like it at all!” Kaijin laughed.

“Haha! Ain’t that somethin’!” Rishkana grinned, but her ear turned towards the door, tail flicking behind her as she seemed to become more guarded suddenly. A minute later a man walked in, Kaijin frowned.

“Vesta”

“Kaijin, what are you doing here when you have work to do? You do know that your time is almost up.” the man smirked, Rishkana ignored him, sipping from her mug.

“I already finished and turned them in.”

“Well it’s not my fault if you fai- did you say you were done already?” he asked incrediously.

“Yes, they’re already done and turned in.”

“Hmph, well then, if that’s true then fine, but why are you fraternizing with this slime?” he sounded disgusted as he looked at Rimuru. “And you, since when do you serve monsters? Do you have no shame?” he asked an elf.

“Well Minister, he is just a little harmless slime.” she came out from the bar with a mug of beer, “here sir, on the house.” he only walked to where Rimuru sat and poured in on him, the elf’s whos lap the slime was on gasped. 

“A refill” Vesta said to the elf, moving towards Rishkana and ignoring the people behind him. As the elf did so he leaned on the bar next to her. “So, what is a lovely thing like you doing here in a bar? You should be drinking some tea, not some booze. I’m sure you can’t handle it and wouldn’t want something bad to happen.” Vesta smirked.

“Hmm, it’s too bad. I can handle my liquor, but sadly something bad did already happen.” she said calmly, Rimuru signalled Kaijin to wait since he’d stood up.

“Oh? And why might that be sweet?”

She looked at him from the corner of her eye “you’re talking to me aren’t you?” he stood, an angry expression on his face. He quickly pushes it away, getting in the girl’s face.

“You should be more careful of what you say, but I could forgive you if you come spend tonight with me.” Rishkana froze, setting her drink down and turning towards the bar, leaning on it while still in her seat and looked at the minster.

“Minister Vesta was it? Do you have a soulmark?”

“No I do not, so you don’t have to worry about me leaving you dear.” Vesta purred. 

“Excuse me, but I know of places that if you drain a mug of booze you can beat up anyone in the room, does that work here?” one of the elves started, but gulped and answers that it was a thing in Dwargon. Rishkana grabbed her still mostly full mug, signalled Veasta to wait a moment before quickly draining the mug. As soon as the last drop passed her lips she slams it upside down on the bar top, glaring at Vesta as she stood.

“Good, because I do and unlike you I actually have some goddamn morals!” she snarled, ears flat, as Kaijin suddenly moved and punched Vesta across the face. She then pulled the minister up and punched him in the stomach up into his rib cage while kicking the back of his knees, and when he landed on her knees and held his sides, hit the back of his neck with her elbow. Rishkana cracked her knuckles, glaring at the man. “No idea what consequences this will cause for you since I had to right to, but damn did that feel good. I can’t think of when the last time was I lost my temper.” 

“Agreed, whatever happens I’ve been wanting to do that for ages and won’t regret doing it.” Kaijin agreed.

“ . . . So do you still not regret punching Vesta now that you’ve been kicked out of your home?” Rishkana asked after Kaido closed the doors of Dwargon.

“Hmm, not really to be honest. So where’s this village of yours again?”

“The Great Forest of Jura, but we have some dire wolves so it will be about a three day journey.” Rimuru said. Rishkana put her pinkies in her mouth and let out a long loud whistle, shadows burst from the ground and four wolves and Rigur II came out. They all got introduced and Rishkana mounted Tendru, Kaijin and Myrd behind her with Rimuru on Ranga’s head with Dord and Garm on the wolf’s back. As they ran, Rishkana frowned.

“Ano, Rimuru I feel like we’re forgetting something.” she called out as the wolves ran into the forest.

“I’m getting that feeling too, but what?” she shrugged in answer and they continued.

“GOBTA!!” the two Tempest’s yelled that night, eyes wide. “WE FORGOT GOBTA!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing else to say


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE

Rishkana emerged from her house that had been built and looked around the village that was steadily growing. “Strange to see things I never thought I’d ever seen again. And a new start too, a whole new life with no sin to make up for.” she smiled and looked at the sky, sighing happily. “I wonder what the others are up to right now, I hope they’re ok.”

“Mistress Rishkana?” she looked down to a goblin, he took it as a sign to continue. “Lord Rimuru said to ask you if you're going to leave today.”

“Tell Rimuru I said yes and that I’ll be back within two weeks.” he nodded and ran off, which Rishkana took as her own signal to leave for her own destination without Tendru, letting her take a break and rest while she went to visit the spirits of the forest to get protection for her lake. Crouching, Rishkana jumped from the edge of the town and into the forest, grinning as she jumped from tree to tree, landing on large branches. Landing a while later by her lake, panting hard, she grinned and put on hand on her hip. “Now if I could just get my hands on some books, about anything, but I need something to read. Maybe those spirits can help me, now where is that grotto they were talking about.” Rishkana looked around as her ears flicked and tail swayed behind her, the light gray ring and spots on it giving her the image of a human version of a snow leopard.

“Hello Rishkana.” she turned to look at the woman with a green aura and vines around her.

“Treyni, was it?, where is that grotto you spoke of, I’d like to get these meetings about this lake underway as soon as possible.” she chuckles lightly with a smile.

“They will start tomorrow, some of the other animal spirits are still on their way. But come, we feast tonight and we’d love for a Star Maiden to join us.” Rishkana nodded with a slight smile of her face, her dress shifted to the two piece it used to be, once more showing the large star on her stomach and follows the mystical Dryad within a green aura.

“One question though, do you have any books?” that made Treyni laugh. “I’m serious! I need something to read!”

‘A week and a half, those stupid meetings getting protection for my lake took a week and a half.’ Rishkana hangs her head and hits it against a tree, groaning in annoyance. At least she could make the several hour journey back to the village at her leisure. Sighing, Rishkana covered her eyes from the sun’s rays and looking at the sky. Rishkana smiles, flopping back onto the warm soft grass with a much happier sigh. ‘I’ll head back tomorrow or something,’ she thinks to herself ‘and take a nap’. She yawns and puts one arm under her head, ‘I deserve it’.

_ Alert, Message from Rimuru Tempest, from his tone it sounds quite urgent. Do I play the message? _ Heaven’s Mage speaks loudly in Rishkana’s head, waking her up. She rubbed her face but muttered a yes.  _ “Rishkana! Good! You answered! So to explain it fast, some travelling people called Adventurers came here and one was named Shizue but she had a demon inside her that took control of her and I ate him but she was dying so I ate her as her last wish and now I have a human form that looks just like Shizue but I have blue hair instead of her black and it's genderless unless I wish it to be a speciffic gender and so the other three went home and they want to meet you sometime but I’m on my way to Ranga and the hunting team because they’ve gotten attacked and I was at the cave.” _

“Did- did you even take a single breath during that entire little speech of yours?” Rishkana groans, quickly readying herself and running as fast as she could, using trees and rocks to jump on and propel herself forwards.

_ “Uh, no I don’t think so. But- holy crap! So I’m wearing Shizue’s old mask and they think I destroyed their home because it’s the same kind the person who attacked their village wore! They won’t listen to me.” _

“I’m on my way Rimuru, never gone this fast before and I’m panting like I never have before - god my legs are going to be sore later - but I’m almost there.”

_ “That’s good, I’m trying to delay them but they’re trying to attack me, I’m just dodging right now.” _

“Okay, good, I can sense your magic signature. Stand in one spot and let them try and go for you.” Rishkana pants heavily but as she gets to the clearing, she cartwheel’s onto her hands and flips onto her feet.

“EARTHEN WAVE!!” the ground rolls as her heels land hard on the ground. It leaves only the short blue haired person wearing a white mask with silver and red accents. Quickly, while the monsters are off their balance she keeps moving and slams her clasped fists into the ground. “EARTH SHELL!” the ground climbs in one fast movement and encases the monster’s up to their necks in solid earth. “H-hey Rimuru.” she wheezes, hands on her hips as she lets her head hang. She holds up a finger while wheezing. “God I’ve never run that fast in my life!” she pants out once she semi caught her breath.

“You ok there Rishkana?” Rimuru asks, concerned.

“Y-yeah I think so. Is it normal for your heart to sound like a weed eater?” her voice fluxuates in pitch as she speaks, standing up properly, tail swaying slowly behind her.

"Uh, no."

"Yes!" Rishkana nodded once with vigor as Rimuru seemed to stare at her.

"What?" 

“S-so these ‘r the guys n gal thinkin’ yur th’ one who messed with their home?” Rishkana’s words slur together slightly as she ignores Rimuru's last words.

“He is the one! That mask proves it! He destroyed the Ogre Village!” the red one snarls, struggling.

“gOD I feel like I’m dying over here.” Rishkana ignores the monsters.

“Tsh, weak. At least this monster wasn’t out of breath when he got here.” the old man scoffs.

“He ran MAYBE five miles here! I just ran like, 23 or something in a ten minute period, probably closer to 50 considering it was supposed to be a day and a half journey! GIVE ME A BREAK!” Rishkanas’s voice breaks as he ears flatten and she falls to her knees, whining. “Why me, why am I always the one who makes all the sacrifices and give up my own health to save the idiots I care about.” she quietly groans.

“I’m sorry but did you not hear, we lost our home because of this monster.”

“. . . Do you REALLY want to see who has had the worst life?” Rishkan glares at the red monster. “I’ve lost my home multiple times, I lost my mother, the family who took me in after that, my last and third family before I got Rimuru here. Not to mention the many homes I’ve lost. Home isn’t a place idiot, it’s where your family is, at least you have that.” Rishkana grunts, sitting on her bum with her legs crosses and leaning on one elbow.

“Brother, I spoke to the wolf. I think that we should hear them out, her magic feels different than she seem’s to be letting on.” the pink ogre murmurs. “You can feel their power, we can’t beat them.”

“Huh, you can sense what about me now?” Rishkana asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Rishkana they can’t see your face, you’re wearing your veil.”

“Oh yeah.” she pulls the intruding fabric down around her neck, staring at the ogres.

“You don’t feel like an earth mage, like you’re more sky associated.”

_ “It’s your choice if you want to tell her she’s right Rishkana, I won’t stop you. But I do think they’re trustworthy, they’re just being driven by the wrong emotions.” _ Rimuru speaks in Rishkana’s head using Thought Communication.

“Yeah, ok you’re right. But for my own personal safety, I’m not sure if I should tell you what I am. Although I can tell you that he’s not the one you’re looking for. He’s not even human.”

“Then what is he?” the tall female ogre in purple asks.

“A slime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I totaly ended that with 'a slime'
> 
> anyways though the speech lines from "Is it normal for your heat to sound like a weed eater?" to "yes!" are taken form Jeff Dunham and PEanut from the unhinged in hollywood special. I highly suggest you checkhim out, my favorite of his specials was either his Christmas Special or Spark of Insanity, highly suggest both.
> 
> ok I think that's it this time


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i apparently I lost track of how much I fricken wrote for this and didn't post.

“A slime.”  Rimuru plops down on the ground in his true form. “A slime couldn’t have destroyed your village, and besides that, I know for sure it wasn’t him. I haven’t been here in the past week and a half, but I’ve been speaking with the dryads of this forest. The Ork army that took you out is being controlled by someone yes and it’s starting to concern the dryads but I can tell you for sure that it’s not Rimuru you’re looking for.” Rishkana’s tone is bored, tired, and everything in between that showed annoyance or disinterest as she leaned her head on her fist with the elbow of her right arm on her knee. The men looked away suddenly, red faced, while the two girls turned pink faced.

“The band on your thigh is coming off and showing your soulmark.” the young pink skinned girl murmured. Rishkana looked down and frowned. She pulled it off and looked at the thin but very soft fabric.

‘Why in the hell did it come off?’ she mentally asked the faintly australian voice of Heaven’s Mage.

_ “You soulmate is one of those ogre’s so the magic band has come off.” _

‘I don’t want it to be shown, but I would like to know which ogre it is.’

_ “I will try to figure that out, but I will give you access to the spell to make the band come on and off." _

'Thank you' Rishkana felt something change and concentrating, the fabric wrapped around her thigh again and once again had no seam nor did it slip when she stood and wobbly legs. Tendru was by her side and helped Riahkana support herself. "So are you going to attack us again or can I let you go and we talk peacefully?" The red one sighed but Rishkana tapped her foot and let them go.

"You ok Rishkana? You didn't that much magic."

"No, magically I'm still fine, but my problem is that I just RAN 50 MILES to SAVE your slimy ass!" Rishkana yelled at the blue haired young man, slapping him of the back of the head and starting to berade him.

"Uh, so if you didn't attack our village who are you?" The pink ogre asked gently.

"Oh, I'm Rimuru Tempest, this is Rishkana Tempest." Rimuru smiles at them after he removed the mask, long blue fur cloak fitting him perfectly.

"So you got a human form now huh? And you said that it's not anything really?" 

"Yeah, it's weird but cool cause I can actually see and stuff now, but strangely enough magic sense has better hearing." He scratched his head as they all walked (Rishkana rode her wolf) back to the town. "Anyways, I'll have Rigurd and the others start a feast for you all."

"You two Rimuru." He blinked at her and Rishkana rolled her eyes, sighing in annoyance. "You have taste buds now idiot." He gasped excitedly and ran off ahead as Rishkana laughed quietly.

"So do you have names?"

"We do not." The red one replied.

"Well if Rimuru takes a liking to you like I think he will, he'll be giving you names." They looked shocked.

"Names are a weapon and make one stronger yes, can even cause a being to evolve, but its also an asset. If we fought together at some point its much easier to call someone by name. In a village of goblins you can just yell and say 'Hey lady goblin with the torn white dress' because at least 15 people will answer. Just calling her Haruna is easier, though he's bad at names. There are at least 10 people in this village with a name based directly around the word Goblin, so I'll help with that." She smiled at them, looking them over and the dark blue ogre, thinking of her soul mark.

'Heavens Mage, could it be that blue one?'

_ "Quite possibly, he is the most likely one if the color and style is to say anything." _

Rishkana thought about it later, while she lounged against her dire wolf partner and ate, enjoying the sight of Rimuru trying everything and being so excited at having taste buds.

"Why are you here by yourself?" The pink haired ogre princess sat down next to the young woman.

"Just thinking, you are smart and I feel you can keep a secret, so can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I'm sure Rimuru is already offering your brother, but you all will be welcome to stay here, but that blue haired man, tell me about him." She looked confused.

"May I ask why?" Looking around once, she tapped the silver band and it fell off so she could show the princess who gasped. "Oh thats wonderful! He has the lovely silver mark over his back thats a circle like a gem of some sort with a strange hat on it, there's a black mark of a skull of something inside the crystal!"

"Does it look kind of like these?" Rishkana showed her the guild mark of her back that she'd hidden during the meetings under a purple stretch of fabric and her lacrima.

"Just like them, he's a nice guy and a good person, he's just very to himself about things and likes to be by himself."

"Well we have that in common, I like people don't get me wrong, but the silence of being alone with only yourself if very relaxing."

"I can see why you're soulmates." The girl smiles at Rishkana who blushed and turned her head away, replacing the fabric.

"Stay here with Tendru and keep her company for me please, I'm going to speak with Rimuru." Rishkana left to see the slime being who ate a dragon and they spoke, Rishkana gave him name ideas for the ogre's and they agreed on them. So later when the ogre's agreed, they were named. Rimuru melted again but Rishkana revealed what she was to them which honoured them that she already trusted them enough to show her Star Maidenhood.

"Yeah, well thats not the only thing I don't want to keep in the dark. Souei will you please take off your shirt, I need to see if I am right about something. You do not have to but I ask that you trust me about this." He hid his nervousness well but Rishkana saw it as the rest closed their eyes and he took the clothing off. Going to look, his soulmark in between his shoulder blades was indeed an image of her guild mark with her lacrima. "You were right Shuna." The girl beamed as everyone looked confused. When Rishkana walked around to their front again and sat on the bed, she put her left leg up so her foot was on the bed and it gave a perfect view of the net of thin silver lines with a haze of shadowy purple behind it with a black horn. Souei stared at her in shock along with everyone else as she sat there, the tip of her black tail hanging off the bed and flicking back and forth. "I want you all to be witnesses so no one can say otherwise. Souei you might, you all, serve under the Tempest name now, but we are allies. If you wish to be more than allies Souei then you must work your way up and earn that right. Got it?"

"Of course, I look forward to the challenge." He bowed and Rishkana smiled as he put his shirt on and watched the group leave. 

" . . . I hate to see him go but mmm do I love to watch him leave." She licked her lips as she blushed, replacing the garter.

* * *

Meredy sighed next to Jellal, his eyes bandaged from his fight with the old Oracion Seis and got them to join Crime Sorciere. “Ultear would yell at you for being so stupid.”

He chuckled “she would, she’d also take the chance to beat me up, but I guess I’ll just have to try and learn my lesson without her.”

“ . . . I miss her so much.”

“So do I Meredy, but we’ll be ok. Our guild is expanding and we’re doing good, that the reason she strted this guild, to help people heal and repent like she tried so hard to do, I just hope that she was able to make up for that and is reasting peacefully.”

“She certainly deserves it after what she did.” Meredy wiped at her eyes, staring at the moon. “I just wish we’d been able to find her lacrima and could’ve kept it safe.”

“I know, and I agree but for all we know it disappeared with her. She sacrificed so much for all of us, I know that she’s not hurting at least anymore.”

“Yeah”

* * *

“THIS IS BULLSHIT!!” Rishkana screams as she runs, a giant bug behind her. “I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this was the last update bUT WE FIND OUT WHO HER SOULMATE IS IF YOU DIDN'T READ THAT TAGS AND IF YOU DIDN'T I'M EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!


End file.
